


The More Things Change...

by Megpie71



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things change, the more they stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change...

Really, it wasn't much different to the way he'd spent most of his life. The travelling in an uncomfortable and crowded conveyance; the unpleasant person responsible for the journey; the companions he'd really rather have done without. The only thing to have changed was the faces. Even the personalities didn't alter too much.

The chain-smoking he could cope with. Ditto the constant sniping back and forth between the various parties. He could even deal with the constant complaints of boredom. He was used to the way people moved out of his way, and didn't consider it unusual to be getting some odd looks.

Now, if only someone would explain what a youkai was, Sephiroth would have no problems with the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was written for a crossover challenge on the FFVII 100 community on Insane Journal.


End file.
